Enfermos De Soledad
by Liv Lemon
Summary: "Sick of Lonelyness"- Liz realizes how unhappy she is, and wants to fix it. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: It's Tina's and Lorne's and whatever other awesome person is responsible for this AWESOME show. **

** Summary: Liz finally deals with unresolved things. Developing story, possible Jack/Liz and other couples that just need to happen, such as the Cerie/Kenneth inevitable hookup despite her happy marriage. **

** Side note: On Wednesday I had my birthday and my two favorite girls got me a black TGS jacket and an NBC t shirt- It's fresh! Happy happy happy. **

"…. And then he posts it on YouFace and tags him in it, adding the caption 'monster face!'" Jenna Maroney showed her iPhone to her friends sitting across the desk, Liz Lemon and Pete Hornberger. They both burst into laughter.

"Oh, my blurgh! I have to admit when you said this story involved black light and binkies I was afraid I'd have to hold off on lunch, but that was so worth it." She began unwrapping her sub-shop supreme.

Pete punched a fork into a plastic to-go bowl of salad. "So any big plans for the weekend?" he addressed generally.

"Well, Liz and I are hanging out after the after party tonight." Liz nodded. "And on Saturday I got invited to a charity event called Whores for The Homeless at which we'll-"

"Stop talking because I don't want to ruin the illusion of you act normal for a straight five minutes?"

"No, we provide affordable prostitution for the homeless men of Harlem and the Bronx. It's actually a very good cause, Pete."

"Yep, illusion ruined. Liz?"

"Well I am most certainly not attending any such event but I am having Jenna over tonight, and I'm thinking of finally reading all that crap from Parental Providence."

'That adoption agency? Oooh." Jenna said, poking at her food and looking at her friend inquisitively.

"Yep, this whole fake pregnancy thing has left something to be desired."

"Uh, oh… Baby Crazy Liz again?" Pete asked joking, nudging her on the arm from his place on the bookshelf behind her desk.

"No, it … It just seems like everyone around me is always talking about, there's always someone having a baby."

"Oh, Liz," Jenna said reassuringly, "That's not true."

Before Liz could reply, Cerie opened the door to Liz's office.

"Guess what guys! I'm pregnant!"

A few minutes later, Pete and Jenna had left for various reasons and Cerie was sitting across from Liz.

"Yes, of course it's the right time. Having babies is like, still super-in and sources say it will be for like, 3 more years. I'm young, I'm hot, and the hubby and I really , really want this."

Liz heard the sincerity in Cerie's voice as loudly as anything. "Oh, right, you're just so young, I keep forgetting your married."

"You were my bridesmaid. Are you okay, Liz?"

"Fine, just fine. Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"My baby. OMG, my husband is so into it, we talked about it for like, 4 minutes last night before we totally got it on."

"Okay, Cerie, I'm happy for you. Congrats."

"Thanks jeezy. You're like the only one. Frank is _pissed_."

"Cant imagine why."

Cerie shook her head and shrugged. "Well, okay, I'll be at my desk."

As soon as she left, Liz shut the door behind her, and pressed her back up against it. Before thinking, before processing, doing nothing except feeling, she slid to the ground and burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

She cries and cried, as if she had never shed a tear in her life and was letting it all go at once. Her grey sweatshirt was getting so wet and mascara covered, but she didn't care. It was messy anyway.

She didn't know what to think and let her emotions take control of her, complete control. The tear blurred world was absolutely nothing but regret, fear, sadness and loneliness. The regret of wasting forty years never, ever focusing on a family, always her career, always something else. Fear of the future… what the hell now? Pretty, blonde, younger women all around her kept getting pregnant just by standing downwind from anything attracted to them, and she's stuck in trap, old, baron, and without a family.

Sadness because this was all coming to her at once. Every single thing she could regret or feel sad about was rushing at her with the speed of light.

And loneliness because even though she was surrounded by people, she could never feel more alone.

Her loud sobs were interrupted with a nudge in the head. Somebody was jiggling the doorknob.

"What?"

"Lemon it's Jack," The familiar voice sounded impatient. "Open the damn door."

Liz straightened up and looked down at her self. She was disheveled, clothes ruffles and collar blackened. And if she opened the door, the writers would see her. They would not only ask questions, but make jokes.

"I'm s-sorry, Ja-ack." She hiccupped. "Now's not the t"-gasp-"time."

"Actually, because of that, it is."  
Knowing arguing with Jack would end up being pointless and too much of a struggle for her mood, she reached up for the handle and pulled her person and the door away from the wall, leaving a little gap for Jack to enter.

"Lemon," He sighed. "I can't fit through that."

"Try to be narrow-dynamic." She said with a huff of a laugh through gasps and hiccups.

"Ill let that one slide. Move, please, Elizabeth?"

"Only because you're being oh-so nice." She hoisted herself onto her couch.

"Jenna told me you barricade yourself in with…. Yourself."

"Jenna tried to get in here?"

"That's not the point."

"Jack, can I talk to you about something?"

"Anytime, Lemon. Except, of course, when I don't feel like it. 'No' hasn't stopped you before. Shoot."

And everything poured out. How she wanted to break up with Carole but hadn't done it yet because she felt a tiny bit less lonely knowing that he might text her that he was within 8 hours of the City. How Cerie and her husband were pregnant and she normally be fine with big announcement like this because it didn't directly affect her, but it made her want to kick her straight in the stomach and rip her pretty blonde hair out. How it just was. Not. Fair that Avery Jessup was all upset about getting _fat _and raising a girl because "She never really did have any girl friends", such a fucking wonder, when she had a _great _ man and job offers left and right. Her with her large objects and her wizard cloaks. And how she had just as much time as she had lived left to do so and she was never, ever going to have a family at this point. How goddamn furious she was. How she tried to eat it down. How she loved her job and hated her life and had nearly passed takeout boxes for liquor bottles. How when she wasn't spending 14 hours a day in an office with her friends she was locked up in her apartment thinking about how much it _sucked. _

Mid-way through her rant- yes, she'd barely started-Jack's arms folded around her. She started crying again, straight onto his Versace suit. Neither of them cared. And she cried and cried and cried until Jenna came in and took her arm and escorted her to the women's room to clean her up. She didn't argue. She had passed the point of caring what Frank and Toofer and Lutz would ask her.

Jenna was wiping up her eye make up and pulling a fresh white t- shit out of her bag when Liz asked if she should be at rehearsal.

"Um, no. Jack had them run tech a few times. We go at 2, if you're ready by then. We're mostly ready."

"What time is it now?"

"Lizard." Oh, wow, she hadn't called her that in forever, but it felt right in the setting. "No worrying about work right now. The show will go fine, okay? I promise you. All you have to do is get through tonight and then we can go home and you can take the whole weekend to deal with your stuff."

"Jenna… I don't know if this is the kind of thing that can be fixed in one weekend and few glasses of wine."

"Bottles?" Liz rolled her eyes. "I was kidding. Oh, honey, I know this isn't just a break-up or a drunken night with Rob Schnieder. This is you … I guess kind of realizing what you want and that if you're for real you've got to get going. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Elizabeth Lemon, I'm your best friend. I'm always here, no matter what. And you know what? The homeless dudes can wait. You're in for the weekend of your life."

Oh, no.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Okay… I admit, these cupcakes are good-"

"Aha!" Jenna poked Liz in the chest victoriously. She turned about and wandered into the kitchen.

"But! Not better than Donner's Bakery."

"Just AS good," Jenna countered.

Liz shook her head. "Not even."

Jenna continued to look around in the kitchen while Liz disposed of the pink paper container that had held the aforementioned cupcakes. She slipped off her sneakers and followed Jenna into the kitchen.

"Is this any good?" She held up a bottle white whine, a pinot grigio called "Pinot Evil". She had mostly bought it for the clever name, but it was decent.

"I guess." She said with shrug. "But, Jenna, I don't know if that's a good idea. Alcohol is a depressant. When your upset, you shouldn't intake depressants, it wont help, really."

"Wait, no alcohol when you're upset? Doesn't that contradict every decision I've ever made?"

"So does most intelligent advice."

"True. Do you mind if I have some."

"Knock yourself out." Liz said, before thinking about her choice of words.

The women planned a nice weekend. They would stay in tonight and watch DVDs, but on Saturday Jenna insisted they go out. They had lunch at a cute, classy place in midtown, shopped all afternoon then went back to Jenna's to get ready for a night on the town. However hesitant, Liz agreed to go to a club and talk to people and do her damn best to be pleasant, because, as Jenna had said in her pleas, she really might be surprised at the result.

But in the end, she said she'd go. So they were off to the races.

Sunday Morning, Jack Donaghy's house:

9:00 am was an ungodly hour to we awoken on a Sunday. Or at least, Mr. Jack Donaghy thought so. He was woken up by a papery feeling against his cheek, which he found to be, in fact, paper. It was a note from his lovely and scary technically not wife.

_ Jack, _

_ I'll be in Egypt, Kicking CNN's story in the groin to hard it throws up a little. When Anderson Cooper gets back tell him to suck it for me. TBA- Elizabeth Donaghy says hello I'll be back before she can say it for real. Oh, and I love you. _

_ - Avery. _

Jack sighed. This usually happened. Just when things had cooled off Avery had to pounce on every opportunity to heat up the turbines once again. Sometimes it was leaving the country, sometimes it was picking a fight. He especially liked the rare occasion when it was some weird sex thing. But his and Avery's relationship could never be still water. And it was usually the younger one to jump in the pool. God, he really needed to choose a relationship metaphor.

He rolled over onto his back and took in this information. Okay, so Avery would be gone for a little bit. Not uncommon, not wanted, but not uncommon. So he would enjoy his Sunday. Avery's absence had hardly ruined it before. He even considered going straight back to sleep, but his cell phone made a beeping noise before he had dosed off once again.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He said to no one, but sure enough he was reaching for his bedside table.

He had a voicemail message, two actually. He hated the noise that his cell phone made when he had voicemail, and as he gave himself a mental reminder to change it, he saw that the messages were from Lemon. He HAD in fact told her that she should feel free to call, but Liz had left the messages at 2: 12 AM, and another at 2:15 AM.

She was probably batshit drunk, he concluded, but did not want to risk missing some sort of emergency, so listened to the first message:

_Jack. It's Liz. Okay, so you know my breakdown? I've decided to deal with everything that's bothering me. I'm not going to take shit from people anymore, okay? I'm going to start demanding respect from people who really owe it to me. SO the first order of business is to tell you off. Yes, you. You're a real douche, Jack, you know? You made me come to your wedding. YOUR WEDDING. You force me to stand by every day while that bitch- that absolute bitch, your little blonde friend, Avery, complains about how awfully fat she feels and how she's always discriminated against. You made me watch every single event between you and Elisa, everything between remember- me? Hollow Bones! You've asked me for advice that you don't even take, you relay every moment that I haven't been there for and make me stand by and watch the rest! You know how I feel, you KNOW! And you tease me about it, too. Yet you don't consider it. You brush it off it like it doesn't matter any more because you've moved but I haven't! I CARE! And I'm not gonna take it anymore, I'm sorry, Jack, you're my best friend, but I'm not. _

Click.

He was in shock. He did not know how to react, but intuition had told him he should not until he heard the second message.

_Jack, it's Liz again. Call me back. _

He knew that he should probably begin taking her advice, but he didn't call her. Instead he called her official, though not-so responsible baby sitter for the weekend, Jenna Maroney.

"Jack? Is everything okay?"

A legitimate question, since he never really did call her on the weekend, and very, very rarely during the work week.

"I'm not sure… Do you know about the voicemail I got from Liz last night?"

"Shit! SHIT! She was attached to my hip all last night, but… she went to the bathroom, and I forgot to take her phone!"

"No, no, it's all right. Drunk dialing is a specialty of Liz's, it probably didn't mean anything…"

"But, Jack… Liz didn't drink at all last night. Not a drop."


End file.
